The Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence will hold its 50th Scientific Meeting in North Falmouth, MA. June 26 through July 1, 1988. There will be three days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions as well as a number of outstanding timely symposia. The proposed symposium and the respective organizers are as follows: Molecular Mechanisms of Abused Substances - Drs. Eric Simon and Leo Hollister; Mechanisms of Drug Tolerance and Dependence - Drs. E. Leong Way and william Dewey; Long-Acting Narcotic Agonists and Antagonists - Drs. Richard Hanks and Louis Harris; Treatment of Chemical Dependence - Drs. Herbert Kleber, Mary Jeanne Kreek and Charles O'Brien; Current Status of Intravenous Drug Abuse and AIDS - Drs. Beny Primm and Donald DesJarlais; Drugs of Abuse and the Immune System - Drs. Martin Adler and Arthur Falek; Drug Abuse Prevention - Drs. Raymond Lorion and James Anthony. Plenary and award lectures as well as satellite meetings and speciality workshops will complete the program. The proceedings will be published. These proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of the important work in all aspects of drug abuse research.